


I am Supergirl

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Lena Luthor, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: Kara's secret identity is accidentally revealed to Lena during an attack.  There's a lot of angst in the first chapter, but Alex is there for both Kara and Lena.As I've said many times, I suck at summaries.





	1. I trusted you

Kara and Lena were finally on a lunch date. It has been a couple of weeks since the last time they hung out together. Lena had lots of meetings every day and was using her weekends to read and sign a bunch of papers. Kara also had a busy schedule those past 2 weeks. As Supergirl, she had lots of attacks to stop, and as Kara she had a lot of articles to write about said attacks. That day, however, everything was seemingly calm. The streets were quiet, with almost no cars and very few people. 

“I’ve really missed this. Having lunch with you and just hang out for a while. No work or anything to worry about.” Lena said with a smile. 

“I’ve missed this too, so much. We’ve been so busy lately. These last 2 weeks were insane.” Kara replied. 

“Yeah. Hopefully everything will be calm, at least for a while now.”

“Yes. We can hope.”

As they finished eating and got up, Kara heard her sister’s voice. “Kara, can you hear me?” she quickly searched for her phone in her purse and pretended to answer it.

“Hey Alex. What’s up?” She replied while smiling at Lena “it’s Alex. Give me just a second.” she whispered. 

“There’s a suspicious activity close to where you are. Apparently, it’s the anti-alien group again.”

“How am I going to check on it? I’m with Lena.” Kara replied.

“I can’t send a team there unless they attack. Try to pass by and listen to what they are planning.”

“Ok, I will try.” She got her phone back into her purse and walked back towards the table where Lena was sitting. “So, would you like to go to my place to watch a movie? Or maybe we can go to that park close to my apartment?” 

“Sure, let’s walk on the park. When we get tired, we can go to your place and watch a movie.”

“Great, let’s go.”

As they approach the group, Kara try to focus her hearing on what they’re saying.

“Lena, can you get us some popcorn from over there?” she pointed to the entrance of the park. 

“But we just had lunch Kara.” Lena laughed a bit. 

“I know. But I really want the popcorn. Please?” she tried using her pout this time. 

“Alright” Lena shakes her head and smile at her before walking away. 

“Alex?”

“Yes, did you hear something?”

“That’s an alien house. They’re waiting for him to walk outside to attack.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I just heard them talking.”

“Ok. I’m sending a team there now but try to keep an eye on them until we arrive.”

“Ok.”

Barely 2 minutes later she heard the first gun shot and ran towards Lena. “You need to hide.” She said rapidly.

“Where did you came from?” Lena asked while looking around. 

“There’s an attack happening, run and hide somewhere.”

“Let’s go then. I can call my driver and he will take us somewhere safe.” Lena said and started to walk while holding Kara’s hand. 

“No. I mean… I’m waiting for my sister” she almost slapped her own face at her stupid excuse.

“Alex will probably tell you to hide too. She will come with a team, let’s just go Kara.” She tried to pull Kara with her again. 

Suddenly, they heard an explosion. Kara saw flames coming out from the car behind them and without thinking twice she threw herself in front of Lena to shield her from fire. She heard the DEO approaching and tried to take Lena away from there.  
They hid behind a tree and Kara tried to wait for the right moment to tell Lena to go so Supergirl could walk in and help. 

“Kara?” she heard Lena speak suddenly. She looked over at her and saw Lena looking down at her chest with tears in her eyes. 

“Wha…” she started asking before looking down. Half of her shirt had gotten burnt and the S was completely exposed. “Lena, I can explain.”

“EXPLAIN WHAT? That you’ve been hiding this from me? I understand why when we first met, but now? You said you trust me. I TRUSTED YOU!” The first tear escaped her hold. 

“I do trust you! I was just trying to protect you, I swear.” Now it was Kara’s eyes that filled up with tears. 

“PROTECT ME FROM WHAT KARA?”

“Shhhh. From bad things Lena, I wa…”

“All this time. You’ve been lying to me for all this time. Did the DEO sent you to spy on me? I wouldn’t be surprised if they did, I’m just another Luthor after all.”

“I’m not spying on you and you’re not just another Luthor. You’re so much more than your last name Lena” Kara tried to reassure her. 

“Just get out of here, I’m going home.” She started to walk.

“WAIT! Let me take you.” she grabbed Lena’s arm softly but immediately released it when she saw Lena flinching. “I know you’re mad and you have every right to be, but the DEO is trying to stop an attack right now. It’s dangerous to walk alone.”

“I will be fine. Just leave me alone, please.” Lena sounded defeated.

“Lena…” Kara called once again but Lena just shook her head and quickly walked away.  
Kara wanted to fly back home and cry, but she heard her name being called and knew she had work to do. 

As soon as the police took the bad guys and the DEO took the injured alien, the streets were practically deserted again. Kara walked towards the park bench and sat down holding her head. 

“Hey, Supergirl.” she looked up and saw Alex running towards her with a smile. “Hey, we finally got them, why do you look so upset?”

“I'm just tired. I haven’t slept very well this past 2 weeks.” She answered and hid her face again. 

“I know you’re tired, but I also know there’s more. What is it?” Alex asked and tried to pry Kara’s hand away from her face. As soon as she saw Kara’s eyes, she noticed the tears threatening to fall. “Hey, hey, what happened?” Alex brushed some hair away from Kara’s face and saw her lips trembling. “How about we go back home? I can go with you to your place and you can tell me what happened, ok?” Kara only nodded and got up. She flew them both to her apartment and walked to her room to change out of her suit.  
A few minutes later, Kara walked out and sat beside her sister on the couch. 

“Alright, here we are. Wanna tell me what’s going on?” Alex asked using the softest tone she could manage. 

“Someone tried to shoot the alien and hitted a car. I heard the explosion and stood in front of Lena to protect her. When I grabbed her hand and ran to hide with her behind a tree, she saw my suit.” Kara paused for a second to try to stop the tears from falling. “The flames from the car burned a part of my shirt. She was so disappointed Alex.” She laid on her sisters shoulder and let herself cry. “It was horrible Alex. The look on her face broke my heart. She’s not even angry at me like I expected her to be. I could deal with that. But all I saw in her eyes was disappointment.” She cried harder. 

“Oh Kara. I’m so sorry.” She moved her arms so she could get it around Kara. “Just talk to her, I’m sure you guys will work it out.”

“No. She doesn’t want to talk to me. She told me to leave her alone. I can’t blame her, I lied to her for so long.” She lifted her head and looked at Alex. “She asked me if the DEO had just sent me to spy on her. She doesn’t believe I’m her friend anymore. She hates me.” She laid her head back down.

“She doesn’t hate you. She’s just confused and upset. This will be over soon honey, I promise.” She kissed Kara’s head and started to caress her hair. Kara’s sobs only got worse with every passing minute. “You need to calm down, everything is going to be ok baby girl.” She lowered her hand to caress her back. “You’re tired, let’s go to bed. I will stay there with you until you calm down and fall asleep, ok?”

“You need to check on Lena. She has some bad coping mechanisms. I don’t want her to get hurt.” 

“I will check on her later, let’s focus on you right now. You need to calm down and as soon as you’re asleep I will go to her house, I promise.” She got up and held her hands out for Kara to grab. She walked towards Kara’s room with Kara dragging herself behind her. “Go on, lie down. I will grab a glass of water and come back to stay with you.” Kara just dropped onto the bed and Alex walked out.  
As Alex walked back in she helped Kara move so she was under the covers and had her head on the pillow. She sat besides her and started to run her hands through Kara’s hair and back.  
A few minutes later Kara moved to get closer to Alex. 

“I want to lay on your chest.” Kara looked up at her with sad eyes. 

“Of course.” She laid down and opened her arms so Kara could get comfortable. She got her arms around Kara’s back and went back to caressing it. 

“It hurt so bad Alex.” She sobbed once again. 

“I know baby girl, I know. I’m so sorry.” Alex hugged her as tightly as she could. 

“What if she never talks to me again? I love her so much. I should have told her before. Now she hates me.” She got a fistful of Alex’s shirt and held it while crying. 

“Kara, she doesn’t hate you. Give her some time. Just calm down, it’s going to be ok. Stop thinking about it for now and try to sleep.” She talked in a calm voice to try calm Kara down. 

“I don’t want to sleep.”

“But you need to. You’re exhausted. You will end up solar-flaring”

“I think I already did after fighting the anti alien group earlier. I think it happened as soon as I touched the floor here.”

“WHAT? And why the hell you didn’t told me?” Alex ask and moved to get a better look at Kara’s face. 

“I didn’t even paid attention to it Alex, I was worried about Lena.”

“Ugh, Kara, you need to be more careful.” She laid back down and went back to caressing Kara’s back.  
Almost an hour later Kara's sobs had finally died down and she had fell asleep. Alex moved slowly from under her, laying Kara’s head softly onto the pillow. She kissed her forehead before getting up and walking silently out of the apartment.  
She drove to Lena’s apartment. She walked in and went to the elevator. 2 minutes later she was at Lena's door, she heard a few sounds coming from inside and knocked softly on the door. All the noise stopped almost immediately. She tried to knock again. 

“Lena, I can hear you.”

“Go away. I want to be alone right now.”

“Bullshit. Come on and open the goddamn door before I break it.” She heard glass breaking and a soft “fuck” coming from behind the door before it opened. She saw a bottle of scotch on Lena’s hand and a empty whine bottle on the kitchen island. She looked down and saw the broken glass on the floor. 

“What do you want agent Danvers?” Lena asked sounding both emotionally and physically exhausted. 

“I thought we were past all that, it’s just Alex.”

“What to you want Alex? Can’t I sign all the papers another day? I promise not to tell anyone. But I guess it doesn't matter, you believe my words.” her voice sounded a bit more aggressive now, but her eyes only showed sadness. 

“You don’t have to sign anything today. And I do believe You. I just came to check on you. Kara told me what happened.”

“I'm fine. You didn’t need to check on me and please, do not apologize for her.”

“I won’t apologize for her, she will do that herself later. She solar-flared. Probably why she didn’t flew here already to try to talk to you.”

“Alright, you already checked, you can leave now, thanks for coming.” Lena tried to close the door. 

“No, I'm not leaving. You’re drunk and…” Alex used her feet to stop the door from closing. 

“I'm fine Alex.”

“No, you’re not. If you really want me to leave, I will. But I don’t think you do.” She looked into Lena’s eyes. “ You can accept help sometimes Lena, it’s ok. It doesn't mean you're weak or anything of the sort.” Lena just stared at her for a few seconds, but eventually she moved out of the way and let Alex in. As soon as she closed the door she walked back to the kitchen and got another bottle of scotch. 

“Is this your second bottle?” Alex asked sitting on the bar stool behind the island. 

“Yes, but that one was half empty when I got it.”

“And the wine?”

“It was also almost empty.”

“Did you cut your hand?” Alex asked when she noticed a bit of blood on the bottle Lena had just put down. 

“I think so.” She looked at her hand. “Yeah, must’ve been when I was trying to pick up the broken glass from the floor.” She went back to trying to open the bottle. 

“Let me check on it.”

“No, no. It’s fine.”

“Lena, give me your hand so I can check the cut please.” Alex tried to use her firm tone. It always worked with Kara when they were younger. Lena placed the bottle back on to the island and walked around it to stand in front of Alex. She opened her hand and showed it to her. “it’s not deep, so you won’t need stitches. Let’s just clean it up and get a band aid on it.” She got up from the stool and walked to the bathroom with Lena following her. “This might sting a little.” She cleaned the cut and got a bandage on it and saw no reaction from Lena the whole time. “You can go outside, I will clean this all up. I will be out in a minute.” She watched as Lena got out and walked out. She cleaned everything and went out. She found Lena back in the kitchen. She had managed to open the bottle and was now drinking straight from it. “I think you’ve had enough for today.” She said and tried to grab the bottle from Lena’s hand. 

“No offense Agent Danvers, but you’re not my mother. If you were, you wouldn’t be telling me to stop.” She laughed a little at her own joke and drank a bit more. 

“Alright, you can drink as much as you want. This won’t take the pain away. You will feel like shit in a few hours and the reason that you were drinking for will still be there.” She saw Lena pouting a little to try to stop her tears from falling. “You can cry Lena. I’m here with you and I promise not to judge. I know you’re mad and you have every right to be, I’m not taking this from you just because Kara is my sister. I’m sorry too, for all the lies and for not trusting you in the beginning.” 

“Why did she lied to me?” Lena asked as the first tear escaped. 

“She wanted to protect you.”

“FROM WHAT?” Lena raised her voice. 

“From all the bad things that happens to those who she loves and knows her secret. Did she ever told you I was kidnap?” Alex kept her voice calm and soft the entire time. 

“No. When did that happen?” her anger seemed to dissipate at that and her tone turned into a worried one. 

“A few months ago. Kara was so scared. The man who did it knew she was Supergirl. He wanted something from her and knew the only way to get her to do it was capturing someone she loves. Lena, you’re already a walking target, no offense, but you know that’s true. Just Imagine what could happen to you if you knew? Kara wouldn’t forgive herself if something happens to you and it was because of her.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” She walked to the back of the kitchen and put the bottle back on the shelf. 

“Let’s move to the couch?” Lena nodded and walked to the living room, sitting on the couch right besides Alex. 

“She’s probably mad at me for shouting at her.” She said and started to cry. “She’s was my only friend, why did I do that? I’m so stupid.”

“Hey, I’m your friend. She’s not mad at you. She’s really mad at herself right now actually. She asked me to leave her and come here to check on you. She’s so worried about you Lena.”

“I don’t understand why she’s so sweet to me. I’m a monster.” She started to cry harder. 

“No you’re not. You’re a hero Lena.” she opened her arms and waited to see if Lena was ok with a hug right now. When she laid onto her shoulder, Alex started to run her fingers through her hair. “Do you know how many times you’ve saved this city? Supergirl wouldn’t have done it without you. And you also saved her life, more then once. I’m sorry for all the lies, but I promise we will all be honest with you from now on.” She kissed Lena’s head softly, just like she always did with Kara. Alex gave Lena all the time she needed to cry. Alex knew she didn’t allowed herself to do that very often so there was a lot of feelings she hadn’t dealt with before still stuck on her chest. She just sat there, silently caressing her hair and back until the sobs had died down almost an hour later. 

“I'm sorry.” Lena’s voice was hoarse from crying for so long. 

“Shhh. It’s ok. Try to relax a little.”

“I’m so tired.” Lena said before yawning.

“I know. How about I turn the TV on? You can lie down here and I will wait until you fall asleep. Sounds good?”

“Yeah.” 

“Kara will come to talk to you tomorrow. Is that ok?” Alex asked while grabbing a pillow and placing it onto her lap. 

“Yes. Thank you. For everything.”

“No problem. Lay down here.” Lena laid onto the pillow and Alex caressed her hair and softly massaged her scalp until she fell asleep 30 minutes later. She stayed 15 more minutes just to make sure Lena was ok and sleeping deeply so she wouldn’t wake up when she tried to get up. She went to the bathroom and got an aspirin and a cup of water. She placed everything in the coffee table for when Lena wake up and finally walked out.


	2. Just take your time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes to talk to Lena.   
> There's still some angst on this one but I promise the next one will be better and very cute.

Lena was awoke by a soft knock on her door. She looked over at the clock and saw it was already 10 am. She groaned and rolled over before getting up and walked to the living room and towards the door. She opened it and saw a nervous looking Kara fidgeting with her fingers. 

“Hi Kara. Are you feeling better?” She moved out of the way to let Kara in. 

“Hey. Alex told you I solar flared?”

“She did. I got worried but I knew you needed to rest and I needed some time to think, so I decided to wait. I knew she was going to take care of you anyway.” She walked towards the stool behind the island and sat down.

“Yeah, she did. I’m ok. My powers still haven’t kick back in. But just few hours sitting on the sun and I will be fine.” She stared at Lena for a few seconds before she saw the band aid on her hand. “What happened to your hand?” Kara asked sounding worried. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. I cut myself when I tried to clean up a glass that I dropped.” She looked around the floor. “I think Alex cleaned it before leaving.”

“You just dropped the glass? What were you doing? Are you ok?” Kara took a step closer and looked at Lena’s hand and eyes nervously. 

“Kara please, don’t you think it’s too early to be judging me?”

“I didn’t mean for it to sound like a judgment. I just wanted to make sure you’re ok.” Kara walked away and sat in a chair behind Lena. 

“You know what Kara? No, I’m not ok. I was drunk last night and got hurt. I drank enough to sleep all day yesterday. I woke up, took some pain medicine and went to bed. I think I just woke up now because you came, otherwise I don’t know for how long I would sleep today. To be honest with you, I didn’t want to get up at all today. Your sister came by to check on me and explained to me why you lied to me for so long. I understand it now, I really do. But it still hurts. I tried to make it stop. Tried to tell myself Alex was right and I know she is. But the pain is still here.” Tears started streaming down her cheeks. 

“I know it is. I didn't expect you to have just forgotten everything that happened yesterday. I just wanted to make sure you’re ok. I was going to fly around here to check on you, but, as I said earlier, I still don’t have my powers and Alex already went to work. I can go if you want me to.”

“I don’t want you to leave. But I’m still a bit confused. I don’t know what to do.” Lena sniffled and dried some of her tears. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kara asked getting up from the chair and walking back towards Lena but still giving her some space. 

“There’s not much to talk about. You’re Supergirl. Supergirl and Kara Danvers are the same person just living completely different lives. Yeah, I think I got it covered.” 

“I am Supergirl. I’m so sorry Lena. I wanted to tell you. I was going to but then in the same day Alex got kidnap. After that I spent the whole week thinking about what could happen to you. People already try to hurt you in every possible way so you finding out would just make it worse.” Kara moved to the couch.

“I’m a walking target.” She laughed softly. 

“What?” Kara looked confusedly at her. 

“Alex told me yesterday that I am already a walking target, so if you told me about your secret, something bad would probably happen right after.”

“Sometimes she doesn’t choose her words very well, I’m sorry.”

“Oh, no. It’s ok. She’s right, I’m constantly getting attacked in one way or another. Carrying the Luthor's name is not easy.”

“I'm so sorry…”

“I think you’ve already apologized enough.” She sighed and got up from the stool to sit besides Kara on the couch. “Yesterday when you called, you said you wanted to tell me something. I’m 99% sure it wasn’t about the Supergirl thing.”

“No, it wasn’t.” she started fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. 

“Well…” 

“I don’t think it’s the right time anymore.” 

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing. We should talk about this later.”

“Kara, Alex came here yesterday promising not to lie to me ever again. Please, talk to me.”

“I’m not lying right now. It’s just not the right time to tell you this. You’re still upset, I’m tired and confused, let’s give this some time, ok?”

“Alright, but if you need something, anything, you can talk to me. I’m still your friend, I just need some time to… assimilate everything that is going on right now.”

“Thank you. Let’s make a deal, I’m going back home and you go back to your life. I will give you all the time you need, I will just call if it’s truly necessary and if you need you can call Supergirl or Alex. Once you feel better, call me, call Kara and I will take you somewhere so we can talk, sounds good?”

“Sounds great. Thank you for understanding.”

“I’m just doing the right thing. As your friend I need to respect you and your time. Thank you for not hating me, I know I kinda deserve it right now.”

“You don’t deserve to be hated. You did what you thought was right to protect me. I’m very thankful for having you in my life.”

“I’m very thankful for having you too. I’m going now. Hope to see you soon.” Kara walked to the door. 

“You will. Bye Kara.” Lena waved from the couch. 

“Bye.” Kara waved before closing the door and walked away. 

Kara walked back into her house and saw Alex walking around in the kitchen. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were working.”

“I was. Well, I am. I just came to check in on you and bring some food.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“Were you with Lena?” Alex looked over at Kara and saw her nodding. “How was it?”

“Good, I think. Better than I expected. I thought she wasn’t going to let me in or even talk to me at all. But she did, she looks a little tired even though she said she slept all day yesterday. She still has a sad look on her face and she’s still trying to deal with everything but, she said we’re still friends so that’s good. I gave her some time to think about everything and told her to call me when she’s ready to talk.”

“Alright, that’s awesome. I told you everything was going to be ok, she just needs some time. I imagined she was going to sleep all day. She was a bit drunk when I got there. We talked for a while, I let her cry for an hour and then she said she was tired. I stayed with her until she fell asleep and then I put some pain meds on her coffee table for her. She must have gotten up by the end of afternoon, taken the medicine and went to bed.”

“The poor thing. I can believe I did this to her. She’s such a good person. She deserves better than this.” Kara’s eyes welled up with tears. 

“No, no.” Alex walked around the kitchen island and stood in front of Kara. “No more moping around in self pity. You made a mistake, WE made a mistake. Now we give her some time and work to not let it happen ever again, understood?”

“Yes.” 

“So, did you get your powers back already?”

“Nope. I really want them to come back today so I could work at the DEO and distract myself a bit.”

“I think you should take advantage of that and rest today. Sleep a bit, watch a few movies or read something.”

“After you helped me sleep, I just got up at night. I’m not tired, I want to work.” Kara whined.

“Your body needs to rest Kara. You don’t have to sleep right now, but take it easy today.”

“Fine. But I’m not happy about it.” 

“I can live with that.” Alex laughed and kissed Kara’s forehead. “I have to go back to the DEO now. Call me if you need something. Love you.” She waved from the door. 

“I love you too.” Kara waved sadly from the kitchen.   
After the door closed she sighed tiredly and walked to the living room. She laid on the couch with the TV on and spent the whole day watching TV, reading books, texting Alex complaining that she was bored and working on the few articles she had decided to bring home 2 days ago.   
At night, she kept tossing and turning but couldn’t manage to fall asleep. She knew exactly why, she was used to listening to Lena’s heartbeat before falling asleep but, because Lena was mad at her, she decided not to do that, even though she knew Lena had no idea.   
She looked over at the clock and saw it was already 1am. She wanted to cry again, she sat up and tried to distract her using her phone. When that didn’t work she got up and flew out of the window towards Alex’s apartment.   
She opened the balcony door and walked in looking around for her sister. 

“Kara? What the hell are you doing here?” Alex looked a bit scared at her. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I should have knocked.” She said with a little pout and sad eyes. 

“That would have scared me too. It’s not exactly normal for people to walk in using the balcony door.” Alex walked to stand besides Kara. “What happened?”

“I can’t sleep.” She said with trembling lips. “I’m so tired Alex. I just can’t sleep.”

“I know, I know. Let’s lie down in my bed, ok? It’s alright, I’m here.”

“I’m sorry…” She cried and reached for her sister’s hand. 

“Shhhh, let’s walk. You need to sleep, you get super grumpy when you’re tired.” She tried to joke but got no reaction from Kara. “Do you want some tea?” Kara shacked her head. “Alright, let’s go to bed then.” They laid down and Kara instantly moved to lay on Alex’s chest, trying to see if her sister’s heartbeat could help her for now. 

“Don’t leave me.” She whispered. 

“This is my house Kara.”

“Alex…” Kara whined. 

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry, I’m just trying to make you laugh.” Alex sighed. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

“Thank you.” She whispered again before falling asleep. 

“Things will get better soon, I promise.” Alex said while brushing some hair away from Kara’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> You can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


	3. You're the cutest alien I've ever seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally worked things out and everyone is happy again.

A week an a half have passed since Lena had found out and Kara was getting restless. She had only talked to Lena twice since that day, once when she went to get apartment to apologize and the second time was when she stopped an alien attack in front of L-Corp and used it as an excuse to go in and check on her.   
She had a grumpy face all morning and during lunch, when she didn’t even fought Alex for the rest of the food, her sister was sure something was bothering her. 

“Ok. You get 2 minutes of self pity, go.”

“I miss Lena so much.” She pouted. 

“That’s it? That’s all you have to say?”

“I-I don’t know what to do. I mean, I know I need to respect her time, but I’m scared I will never see her again.”

“She told you that she was still your friend, didn’t she?”

“Yeah, but…”

“No. No buts. Just have some patience, Kara. I know it’s hard. Even more for you that can have almost anything you want in a second, but it’s ok. She’ll come around when she’s ready.”

“It’s just that, this is all my fault and…”

“2 minutes is over. Go change and check the streets.” Alex said and pointed to the door. 

“Fine.” She got up and walked out of the room. 

2 hours later, when she was flying back to the DEO, she heard her phone ringing and stopped for a second to pick it up. Hey face light up when she saw who was calling. 

“Lena, hey. What’s up?” she tried to sound cool and calm. 

“Are you flying right now?” Lena asked hearing the wind from the phone, making it hard to hear Kara's words properly.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I was on patrol around the city and now I’m flying back to the DEO.”

“Right. So, do you think you will have some time for us to talk?”

“Of course. When?”

“Tomorrow. I will have a very calm day, just one meeting and it is early in the morning.”

“Great. I’m picking you up as soon as I can. I finished all my articles today, so tomorrow I won’t have much to do.”

“Alright, see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, tomorrow. Thank you.”

“Thank you Kara. Bye.” Lena hung up.   
Kara flew back to the DEO with a huge smile on. 

“Somebody looks happy. What happened?” Alex asked as she walked out of a room and saw Kara smiling at her phone almost jumping up and down. 

“Lena called. She said we can talk tomorrow. She even sounded a bit excited, I think she forgave me Alex.” Kara said and actually started to jump up and down now while holding her sister’s hand. 

“I'm so happy for you, I told you she just needed some time.” Alex gave Kara a hug. “Now you can finally stop barging in my apartment crying in the middle of the night.”

“I'm sorry about that. I promise to try to never do that again.”

“Your “try” didn’t sound very convincing, but ok. You know you can always come to me when you need, just give me a call first.”

“Alright, I promise to call before barging in from now on.”

“Thank you.”

Kara was happy through the rest of the day. She barely slept at all that night, thinking about how good it would feel to see Lena again now that she actually wanted to see her, Lena actually wanted to see Kara.

The next morning, Kara superspeeded through all she needed to do at home, at the DEO and even at CatCo whenever she saw a opportunity to.   
At some point in the day she sneaked into the bathroom and got her phone, dialing Lena’s number. 

“Hey, Kara.” Lena answered after just 3 rings.

“Hi. I’ve finished everything I had to do for the rest of the day. I mean, there might be some emergencies for Supergirl to take care of during the day, but I’m done at CatCo.”

“Alright. I’m walking in to my meeting now and then I’m done. You can come and wait for me here on my couch if you want.”

“Oh no, no, it’s ok. I can just, fly around and check everything until you’re done.”

“Ok. You can come pick me up in an hour.”

“An hour, ok. See you soon.”

“See you.”

 

An hour later Kara flew to L-Corp and walked up to Lena’s floor, calmly knocking on her door. 

“Come in.” Lena looked up from her computer. “Hi Kara, give me just a minute and we can go.” She said and looked back at the screen. 

“Sure. So, do you want to fly there or would you rather call your driver?”

“I would feel better driving there. It’s not that I don’t trust you, but you know I hate flying.”

“I know. It’s ok, it’s not far anyway. It’s just far enough so that no one will interrupt us.” Kara said and fixed her glasses before fidgeting with her fingers. 

“You seem nervous. It’s ok, I’m ok now. I’m sorry I overreact that day.”

“No, no. It was my fault, I shouldn’t have lied to you. You didn’t overreacted, you were upset and you had every right to be.”

“Thank you, Kara. Come on, let’s go now.” She got up from her chair and picked up her purse. She reached for Kara’s hand and they walked out. 

20 minutes later they arrived at a small cafe. There were just 2 more people inside and they both seemed focused on their computers. Kara and Lena walked to the other corner and sat down across from each other. 

“So, what did you want to tell me?”

“I-hum… well I just…” she went to fix her glasses again. 

“Alright, how about we talk a little about what has been going on with our lives lately?”

“Yeah, I would like that. I will go first, since that day, after the attack, things got a lot calmer. Snapper is still a pain in the butt, but I think he’s starting to warm up to me.”

“That’s good. Well, I’ve had a lot of meetings and paperwork but, it doesn’t even compared to those 2 weeks. I’ve actually have had time to sleep at night.”

“Yeah, that group was causing a lot of problems. I’m glad we got them.”

“You know Kara, I’ve been thinking a lot about that day this past few days. There’s something I need to tell you. I was waiting so I could be sure of what I was feeling, and I think that day, seeing that part of you just brought all the feelings I was trying to hide to the surface. And I was scared so I tried to replace that feeling by putting my anger in front of everything.”

“Lena…”

“No, wait. I need to finish this l.” Lena took a deep breath and looked up at Kara. “You know I haven’t had a good example of how to deal with my feelings my entire life. I never know exactly what I’m feeling if I’m being honest with you, that’s why it took me so long to find my words. You remember Jack, right?” Kara nodded at her. “So, when I’m with you, I feel like I used to feel when I was around him, but away more intensely. Everything I felt with Jack, I feel a thousand times more with you. It was always so clear, I don’t know how I could be so blind.” She grabbed her head and closed her eyes. 

“Lena, can I tell you what I’ve been trying to since that day now?”

“Yes, please do.”

“Alright.” Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath while adjusting her glasses. “I… since the first time I saw you, I felt something inside of me. In the beginning, I didn’t know what that was, I had never felt that before. Every time you cried, it broke my heart. I love when you call me early in the morning to tell me about a new project, you’re always so excited and it’s adorable to watch or listen to. I love to hear your voice and I just fall asleep after hearing your heartbeat to make sure you are okay. Which is one of the reasons I haven’t been able to sleep this past week, I knew you were mad so I didn’t want to listen to your heartbeat, I felt like I didn’t deserve to do that anymore. I also didn’t let Alex sleep, I have barely left her house since we fought. I feel like I can’t breath properly when I’m away from you. Lena, I love you. I love you so much and I know I don’t deserve you, not after what I did. But I needed to tell you be…”

“KARA, Kara, calm down. Don’t say that, if anything, I don’t deserve you. You’re sweet and innocent, you’re brave and smart. Kara, I love you too. More than I could ever imagine loving anyone.”

“Even after what I did?”

“I do yes. I already forgave you for that, it’s ok now, really. Besides, how can anyone not love you Kara? It’s impossible.”

“You’re also sweet and innocent, you're the bravest woman I've ever met, you’re a genius and oh my Rao, so beautiful. On the inside and out.” 

“God Kara, you’re so perfect.”

“No I’m not. I’m far from perfect.” She blushed a little. “Should we go back now?”

“How about we stay around here a little longer? We can walk around and talk a little more.”

“That sounds perfect.”  
They walked holding hands the entire day. Lena got Kara some food and they finished the day with some ice cream. They called Lena’s driver and he dropped them in front of L-Corp. 

“It’s getting late. I think we lost track of time.” Kara said while looking up at the sky. “Can I walk you home?”

“Yes, please.” 

They walked in a comfortable silence this time. They arrived and after they got out of the elevator, Kara let Lena’s hand go so she could get her keys. 

“Thank you for giving me the time to put all my thoughts back into place. And thank you for everything you said today, it truly means a lot to me.”

“I meant every single word. Thank you for understanding why I did what I did. I promise to never lie to you ever again.”

“I love you Kara.”

“I love you too.” She locked eyes with Lena’s. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please do.” Lena leaned in and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and felt Kara wrapping her arms around her back and then finally their lips touched. With one hand, Lena got her fingers between Kara’s hair and deepened the kiss. She felt Kara gripping the back of her shirt. A few seconds later, Lena felt her cheeks getting wet and broke the kiss to look at Kara. 

“Oh no, no. Hey Kara, what happened honey?” She asked and dried some of Kara’s tears. 

“I love you so much. I-I’ve been wanting to do this for so long now. Thank you, for everything. For forgiving me, for today, for accepting to be with me and for this past 2 years, you were the best friend I’ve ever had and I promise to try to be the best girlfriend.”

“Now you’re making me cry.” Lena said while drying her tears and moving her hands back to Kara’s shoulder. “I love you too and I’ve also been waiting to do this for a long time. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, thank you for always being there for me. I will try my best to be a good girlfriend too.” She gave Kara a hug and kissed her cheek. “You can finally let Alex sleep and go back to your house. You can listen to my heartbeat for as long as you need.”

“Right, I forgot about Alex.” They started laughing. “She’ll probably miss me tonight. I’ve been going to her bed every night.”

“Oh yeah. She’ll totally miss it so much.” Lena lifted her hand and tucked a strand of hair behind Kara’s ear “You’re the cutest alien I’ve ever seen.” 

“And you’re the best Luthor in the world.” She initiated the kiss this time and held Lena close to her for a minute. 

“Will you call me tomorrow?” Lena asked lowly after Kara had let her go.

“First thing in the morning.”

“Alright then. Goodnight Kara.”

“Goodnight. If something happens, don’t hesitate in calling me.” Kara said as she started walking towards the elevator. 

“Ok, thank you.” She waved at Kara one last time before the doors on the elevator closed.   
She walked inside with a silly smile on her face like a teenager, she drank a cup of water and went to the shower. 20 minutes later she got out and put on a shirt and sweatpants and went to bed, falling asleep easily for the first time in almost 3 weeks.   
Kara flew back home with the same silly smile. She hasn’t felt this happy in such a long time. She got home and sat on the couch and picked up her phone to call Alex. 

“Hey Kara, everything ok?”

“Everything is perfect. I told you yesterday that Lena was finally ready to talk again, right?”

“Yes, I have a vague memory of you almost ripping my arm out while jumping up and down in the middle of the DEO.”

“You’re so dramatic Alex. Anyway, we spent the whole day together today. And Alex, I finally confessed to her.” She said and hid her face behind her hands while giggling.

“NO, you did?”

“I did.” She replied. 

“How was it?”

“Amazing. I was so nervous, but she started talking about us and everything. When I understood she was also confessing to me, I got the courage to say what I’ve been planning to.”

“That’s awesome. I’m so happy for you Kara. Will you finally let me sleep, all night? I may have a visitor today.”

“OH, do you miss Danvers? Yes, I’m ok now. You can have your apartment back. Have fun tonight, I’m happy for you too.”

“Thank you, I will. Look, I gotta go now, but if you need anything, I’m here for you. Just give me a call first.”

“Alright. Thank you for everything, Alex. I love you sis.”

“I love you too. Goodnight.”

“Night.”   
Kara got out of her suit and went to take a shower. She didn’t used her superspeeded today, she enjoyed the warm water falling on her body and relaxing her tired muscles. She walked out almost 30 minutes later and put on her pajamas. She concentrated for a few seconds and finally tuned into Lena’s calm heartbeat. She just laid there, listening to it for a few minutes before finally turning around and letting the steady sound lull her to sleep.


End file.
